thesistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the ex-mayor of Ferryport Landing, as well as the hero from Snow White and Cinderella (both of whom he has divorced. Relationships The Grimm Family Due to Wilhelm taking him away from his kingdom and then locking him in Ferryport Landing with the other Everafters made Prince Charming lose a bit of his charm. He at first hates the Sisters Grimm and Granny Relda, and then reveals that he only does it for his mayoral career. He has helped the family many time defeat Jack, Rumpelstiltskin, and many other powerhungry Everafters in truth but wants to keep his job as mayor. It doesn't work. Snow White Prince Charming has married quite a number of fairy tale princesses including Cinderella and Rapunzel, but his one true love has always been his first-Snow White. After breaking an evil spell with his kiss and falling in love with Snow White, his heart was broken when she left him at the altar. Currently, Prince Charming and Snow White are having an on-and-off relationship but Snow White defies him nearly every time he proposes and takes another shot at happily ever after. Employees As mayor, Prince Charming has some interesting workers on his side. His chauffer, assistant, and personal whipping boy is none other than Dopey going under the name of Mr. Seven, and a covern of witches called the Three made up of Frau Pfferckenchaus (from Hansel and Gretel), Morgan Le Fay, and Glinda the Good sweep whatever trouble there is under the carpet. King Arthur is his bodyguard, and the police department is run buy the three little pigs. Appearence in the Books The Fairytale Detectives In the first book, Prince Charming seems like a snobby mayor who only cares about himself and buying up the land for his kingdom. He holds a fundraising ball every year to collect money so he can buy back his kingdom, but has a change of heart when Jack attempts to reclaim his fame and restore giants to Earth. Wielding Excalibur, he uses the witches to repair Elvis and fight Jack and the giants in a final showdown. The Unusual Suspects Prince Charming deputizes Sabrina, Daphne, and Granny Relda as town sherrifs in order to solve the mystery of Mr. Grumpner's murder. He is in love with Snow , and has asked her out to dinner once. He turns out to be a handy companion by providing transportation and weaponry... The Problem Child Prince Charming is experiencing trouble in his mayoral career. Having to run against the Queen of Hearts and the new school just being built, he has no time to fool with the Grimm family. But he breaks the frog spell on Sabrina with a kiss anyway. He loses the election at the end of the book, but wins Snow White's affection. Magic and other Misdemanor Prince Charming disappears through a time tear caused by Cinderella's husband Tom at the beginning of the book. After rescuing Sabrina and Daphne, he takes them back through a portal into their own time period where he retrieves his magic mirror Max and is given a place to stay with the Grimm family. When Snow finds him inside, their relationship falls apart, and so does his one with Sabrina and Daphne when he joins the Scarlet Hand. Tales From the Hood Prince Charming appears to be on the bad guys' side until he drops in and saves Snow White from Bluebeard. The Everafter War Charming proposes to Snow, but she refuses because she can't believe in herself yet. He starts a war camp with Robin Hood and Mr. Canis, where they train dozens of Everafters for a battle between the Scarlet Hand. By the end of the book, it looks as if he and Snow White are finally down the asile for sure. Category:New pages